


Final Feliz

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Paris, a cidade do amor.





	Final Feliz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009691) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #074 - happily/unhappily ever after (felizes/infelizes para sempre).

Paris, a cidade do amor. O quão adequado era, que esse fosse o cenário da culminação de sua relação. Anos circulando uma à outra, observando enquanto a outra tinha seu coração partido de novo e de novo por escolhas infelizes de relacionamento, se aproximando cada vez mais sem nem perceber. Elas tinham decidido mudar suas vidas, cada uma chegando a essa decisão sozinha, mesmo sabendo que nenhuma teria partido se a outra tivesse ficado. Agora, longe de tudo, finalmente podiam ver o que queriam, e adaptaram seus planos para que pudessem ficar juntas. Ficar juntas era só o que importava.


End file.
